Religions
Religions Fantasy Cultures and Religions plans to completely revamp Europa Universalis 4's religions. Now instead of having a religion that is the beliefs of a culture and therefore a part of it, the religions in this mod are actually just the representation of what god is worshipped. Religions give buffs and will have events linked to what said god would do if the god was actually meddling in the world's affairs. While different races and cultures would have different names for the god, this mod will give one name for them to make things easier and just ignore differences in language. Gods in this mod have "rivals", somewhat reflecting EU4's gameplay. * The Watchmaker (Fantasy Cultures and Religions Map lore.) The Watchmaker is the creator of the universe, and the creator of the constantly bickering Gods, however with the start of destruction and Desra, The Watchmaker seems to have disappeared for reasons unknown. The Benevolant Gods, especially Xivala, want order, yet with the free will of mortals, they will find it impossible to get rid of evil. The Pandora's box is opened, the sides are being drawn, and now it is up to mortals to decide the future of Terra. * Evil Gods (religion group) These gods tend to do things considered evil by both other gods (not just benevolent ones) and people themselves. some people ally with them hoping for great rewards or just out of fear. In order for a god to still exist, the action the god represents needs to still happens, which means that unlike other gods, Evil gods run into existential problems. This means they will strike down their own followers with a vengeance if the existence of said god is threatened. Ultimately evil is subjective, so "evil" in this mod really refers to the gods that have an existential crisis or represents something generally considered evil. * Rhaghda (Evil god) Rhaghda is the god of rage and war. His power is fueled by conflict and hate, and he tends to have this effect on people and followers. He is often blamed for unrest and wars, even though other gods are warlike, Rhaghda is the representation of war itself, while other evil gods represent an aspect of war. Peron, god of peace, is the rival of Rhaghda. https://fantasy-cultures-and-religions-eu4.fandom.com/wiki/Rhaghda * Desra (Evil god) Desra is the goddess of destruction, while the means for destroying things is meaningless to her, her followers are influenced by the other evil gods which are in a way considered allies. Desra is the main rival of Highalos as nature is typically what Desra wants to destroy. * Troglo (Evil god) Troglo is the magic hating god of weapons (and sometimes armor), he is a brute that hates magic, as such he will curse magic-wielders with the inability to use weapons and armor, putting Wizards and mages etc. at risk since having armor or weapons will tend to harm the Wizard more than help, leading to the robe wearing staff wielding Wizards we are familiar with. There are some weapons which are out of Troglo's influence, especially staves and staffs. Troglo doesn't necessary need war to live, weapons just need to be necessary for Troglo to live, and is therefore one of the few evil gods without a looming existential crisis. Troglo is the rival of Marvin * Grimm Grimm is the god of death. Grimm constantly wants to kill himself, which really shouldn't surprise anyone, and the only way to do that is to get rid of all death (good luck with that) or kill all life. He tends to go for the latter but wouldn't care if the former happened, which is why he doesn't really care about so called "rivals". Grimm will try to bring about the end of all life through cultists, religious death knights known as "Grimm Reapers" or a horde of Undead, since they are already dead. * Neutral Gods (Religion group) Neutral gods are gods that do not care about the war between good and evil. Some neutral gods are considered evil or good by people or other gods, but do not really fit into either. * Rakast (Neutral god) Rakast is the god of greed, and tends to be considered evil, but makes mutually beneficial deals which make him a favorite for many races. Followers of Rakast will have some help in wars because economical gains are given to Rakast, although his influence tends to cause followers to hoard ducats... It is rumored that Dragons are a created of Rakast designed to smite impious wealth-holders by being greedy themselves. Wealth attracts dragons and invites ruin, but the Rakast Pious will find dragons to have a change of heart when they attempt to make a nest in some nation's treasury. Rakast is somewhat a rival of Desra, who wants to raze everything and only uses money to fuel warfare, but has no major rivals yet. * Marvin (Neutral god) Marvin is the god of magic and is the rival of Troglo. Marvin followers use this as an excuse to justify atrocities towards the "inferior" non-magic users who are made even more inferior due to Marvin's ability to help mages and wizards with spells. The battle over the nature of magic is one that is waged constantly. Marvin's worst fear is that the influence of Troglo will lead some to use a new type of magic to control all others. Even worse, would be the destruction of magic in order to save the world from someone that has control over magic through some type of trinket...like a ring... * Benevolant gods Benevolant gods are those that have an idea of utopia and want to help all races...except the heathens, they want heathens to be tortured and burned usually. Their benevolence is often questioned for some reason. They generally have good will towards their followers but ideals run into problems when mortals are involved, especially the race of Men, known for being the most corrupt of races. * Xivala (benevolent god) Xivala is the god of order, and rival of Vogh. Xivala cares for order and order alone and sees it as the only way for utopia, a world where everyone knows their place and those that try to defy that are exiled or killed. Xivala's followers tend to create systems that fail trying to appease Xivala, which has caused a great deal of criticism of Xivala's ideals. Xivala blames the "imperfect" mortals and their want for free will as the reason for their failings to create order, and if all else will blame Vogh himself. * Highalos (benevolent god) Highalos is the god of nature and curses those that don't respect the ecosystem and the natural way of the world. Desra, who's viewpoint is that nature is an obstacle that needs to be destroyed causes her to be Highalos's rival. Highalos's followers will have to not disturb nature, which causes problems when developing land. * Horo (benevolent god) Horo is the god of honesty and honor and the rival of Loko. Horo believes in a fair fight and that honesty and courage will allow problems to be addressed and therefore managed or taken care of, leading to a better world. While not questioned on the benevolence of said ideals like Xivala, the idealist view of world is still mocked. * Peron (benevolent god) Peron is the god of peace and rival of Rhaghda. Peron is unpopular with almost all of the other gods as it is hard to get him to fight against their rivals. Peron tends to be a bit of a pushover as will try to avoid conflict at all costs. The constant fighting has weakened Peron so much, and Peron is considering using his followers who tend to agree with him more than any other gods in order to destroy the violent monarchies and other warlike governments and races. Other gods are worried that Peron is threatening the old world of warlike monarchs and old society, and may end up helping to start a series of unstoppable events. Most however are convinced with the rising brutality and absolutism that such a thing as a revolution against the nobility will never happen... * Chaotic gods The lines between chaotic and evil tend to blur, but the primary difference for my classification is that chaotic gods are chaotic by nature and don't run into existential problems as their ideals will cause what they stand for to always exist, while evil gods run into existential problems. * Loko (Chaotic god) Loko is the god of trickery and lies. He is the rival of Horo and believes in fighting with any tactic necessary. While not normally chaotic, Loko's pressure on followers to lie creates chaos, which Loko does no condemn as chaos doesn't concern him, while neutral gods do care about whether chaos exists in their realm. * Vogh (Chaotic god) Vogh is the god of chaos itself. Chaotic gods do not bow to him, and do not even want to associate with him as Vogh is wild and unpredictable. Everything he does is for his own amusement. Vogh is thought to be the oldest of the gods, which perhaps explains why he acts like a madman. Followers can be expected to be punished as heathens and heathens to be rewarded....